


The Most Simple Things

by Potrix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Autumn, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Family, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: Stiles leans back in his chair, stretches his arms above his head, and lets out a happy sigh when his back cracks, dispelling some of the tension he’s been carrying around for most of the afternoon. He yawns, and wiggles around a little, shaking his legs and flexing his toes in his shoes. His ass is mostly numb, and his eyes are starting to burn, but he’s finally, blessedly done for the day; TA office hours are over, he’s made actual progress on his thesis, and all the essays are read, graded, and ready to be handed back on Monday.He doesn’t have any study or work sessions scheduled for the weekend, his next shift at the library isn’t until Wednesday, and he’s almost giddy at the prospect of getting a solid seven to eight hours of sleep for two collective nights in a row. Ah, the glamorous life of a grad student.





	The Most Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> *posts first story weeks after the show ends* 'Sup, everyone?

▪▫ the most simple things can bring the most happiness ▫▪

Stiles leans back in his chair, stretches his arms above his head, and lets out a happy sigh when his back cracks, dispelling some of the tension he’s been carrying around for most of the afternoon. He yawns, and wiggles around a little, shaking his legs and flexing his toes in his shoes. His ass is mostly numb, and his eyes are starting to burn, but he’s finally, blessedly done for the day; TA office hours are over, he’s made actual progress on his thesis, and all the essays are read, graded, and ready to be handed back on Monday. 

He doesn’t have any study or work sessions scheduled for the weekend, his next shift at the library isn’t until Wednesday, and he’s almost giddy at the prospect of getting a solid seven to eight hours of sleep for two collective nights in a row. Ah, the glamorous life of a grad student. 

Standing, Stiles shuffles the essays into a neat-ish pile, grabs his messenger bag, and starts cleaning up the desk. Professor Omaar is nice enough to let Stiles use his office to grade and write, and Stiles, in return and completely against his nature, tries not to make a complete mess of it. 

The halls are still bustling with students, even at nearly six on a Friday, and Stiles promptly gets mobbed by a group from Professor Omaar’s mythology class, trying to weasel information about the upcoming midterm out of him. Stiles mimes zipping his lips, earning himself a collective groan of teenage frustration. He waves when they step outside and the group makes its way across the quad towards the cafeteria, but can’t resist calling, “Maybe reread chapter seven, if you want to make sure!” after them before booking it towards the parking lot, cackling madly to himself. 

He’s still laughing softly when he notices a gaggle of students pointing and whispering to each other over by the fountain, and only hesitates for a moment before curiosity gets the better of him. 

“Would it be weird if I filmed this? It would be weird, wouldn’t it?” a girl is asking her friend as Stiles walks closer. The other girl nods absently, clearly not listening, heart eyes going full force. 

And Stiles can’t blame her, because he knows he’s no better. He stops at the front of the group, watching quietly with a fond, helpless smile on his face, his heart full to bursting. 

Derek, wearing Stiles’ favourite dark red sweater with the thumbholes under his customary leather jacket, is bent over slightly, holding Felix’s hands while Felix makes wobbly attempts to stomp on the dry leaves littering the grass, giggling excitedly when they crunch under his feet. Felix’s chubby little cheeks are flushed red from the cold, and he scrunches up his nose when Derek frees one hand to fix his slipping hat, pouting up at Derek, eyes wide and pleading. Derek rolls his eyes in return, and Stiles is pretty sure he can hear the people around him swoon when Derek leans down further to pepper kisses over Felix’s upturned face to make him shriek and laugh. 

“I want to have more of his babies,” the guy standing next to Stiles says dreamily.

“Tell me about it,” Stiles agrees.

Felix’s head snaps around at the sound of Stiles’ voice, werewolf hearing picking him out instantly, and he starts tugging insistently at Derek’s hands, chanting, “Dada, Dada, Dada!” 

Derek looks up, and blinks in surprise when he sees their audience, before his expression melts into something soft when he looks at Stiles. Felix lets out an impatient noise, and Derek chuckles, saying, “Okay, buddy. Careful, here we go.” 

He helps Felix toddle closer to Stiles, and then, when they’re within arm’s reach and Stiles has crouched down, he lets go of Felix’s hands, letting him stumble-walk into Stiles’ outstretched arms. Stiles scoops him up, and swings him up high, grinning at the look of delighted joy on his face before bringing him in close to kiss his forehead. 

“Hi, pumpkin,” Stiles says, settling a babbling Felix on his hip. “What are you doing here?” 

“We’ve decided to come pick you up,” Derek answers, and steps in close, too, looping his arms around Stiles and Felix both. “But we got distracted.” 

“Leaves are important business, I get it,” Stiles says seriously, nodding. He cracks up when Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, and pushes up on his tiptoes to rub his nose against Derek’s. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Derek is smiling when he presses his mouth against Stiles’ lips, light but lingering. “Hi.” 

“I literally just died, this literally killed me, oh my god,” someone moans dramatically behind them. 

Derek pulls back just enough to scowl over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles hides his smile in Felix’s hat, and leans more firmly against Derek’s chest, warm and content.

  
Art by [@auripigmentum](http://auripigmentum.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> There's a rebloggable version [here](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/post/166403827588/sterek-autumn-drabble) on tumblr. Also: more adorable art.
> 
> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
